No mas
by Lady Death06
Summary: Las hermanas Kikyo y Ahome estan cansada de seguir estando en un triangulo amoroso... ADIOS INUYASHA.... Inuyasha- Kami debe odiarme- penso mientras veia la invitacion a la boda de su hermano y kagome... Kikyo..y Bankotsu ONE-SHOTS


****

HOLA A TODOS... JEEJJEE NO SOY BUENA CON LOS ONE SHOTS... Y ESTE... BUENO NO ME QUEDO COMO YO QUERIA... PERO BUENO

TUVE GANAS DE PUBLICARLO Y AQUI ESTA JEJEJEJEJEJJE

No mas

Se escucha el sonido de la regadera, cada gota caer, como una triste sinfonía de agonia que la acompaña en su pesar, otra vez el se va… se va con ella, todos los días, siempre la misma historia, y ella siempre fingiendo que no lo ve, que no lo sabe. Cierra la llave de la regadera hasta que solo se escucha una gota caer.

_Tic… tic…_

El sonido final de su agonía, sale de la regadera, mecánicamente toma una toalla y comienza a secar cada rincón de su piel nívea, se envuelve su largo y ondulado cabello azabache, sale del baño para entrar inmediatamente en su habitación, una enorme cama matrimonial, los muebles caros y de fina madera. Camina hacia el tocador y mira su reflejo sin reconocerse, sus ojos chocolates estaban sin vida, parecían un abismo profundo.

Tic…tac..tic… tac…

Ese maldito sonido que marcaba cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, todos los días. Miro el reloj como lo hacía siempre, era la 1:00 a.m y el no llegaba, esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica, ella lo sabía, el estaba con otra, haciéndole el amor a otra, esa otra… su hermana… Kikyo. Miro nuevamente esa cama, esa habitación y se sintió vacía y sola.

**- Hasta cuando… Inuyasha… hasta cuando seguirás con tu teatro- **susurro la pelinegra mientras dejaba caer la toalla, descubriendo su cuerpo perfecto, y aun con esa calma se acostó, desnuda otra vez, sin dormir mirando atravez del cristal polarizado mirando esa hermosa luna menguante, y suspiro.- **Y tu Kagome… cuanto tiempo seguirás aguantando… cuanto tiempo… mas… podrás soportarlo-**su alma lloraba con estas palabras, por que físicamente ya no lloraba, estaba seca, Inuyasha la había secado.

Tic…tac…tic…tac

* * *

Aquel apuesto hombre se vistió rápidamente, era tarde debía irse a casa, miro la cama mullida de ese hotel, donde una joven de nívea piel permanecía acostada, desnuda, envuelta en sabanas blancas, esa joven idéntica a su mujer, había sido suya, como todas las noches, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

Condujo lentamente a su casa, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, deleitándose con ese sabor a tabaco- **Eres un hombre con suerte-** se dijo a sí mismo, y si lo era ¿para que negarlo?, tenía una mujer hermosa que aunque no estaban casados Vivian juntos desde hacía 3 años, amable, cariñosa y que lo amaba, y una amante hermosísima, que lo amaba, y que en el sexo era una diosa**.- Si… definitivamente soy un hombre con suerte**- volvió a repetir.

Llego en 20 min a su casa, abrió lo mas silenciosamente que pudo la puerta, y se dirigió a su habitación, en las penumbras pudo distinguir la silueta de Ahome, que dormía plácidamente en la cama matrimonial, entonces le ataco un poco el remordimiento, ella no se merecía lo que él le estaba haciendo, era tan buena, tan suave, tan inocente, tan cariñosa. Y entonces la figura de Kikyo, retozando sin parar sobre su cuerpo, esos gemidos que saliendo sus dulces y fogosos labios, le hacían pensar, que valía la pena.

Se quito su ropa y se acostó a lado de su mujer abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla susurrando dulces palabras que el sabía que no eran del todo ciertas.- Te amo, solo a ti te amo mi Ahome- para después quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

PvO Kagome

Son las 2:30 de la mañana, ya debes de estar por llegar, escucho el tintineo de tus llaves al abrir la puerta, intentas hacer el menor ruido posible, te quitas ropa y te acuestas a mi lado, puedo oler esa fragancia… la conozco… es el perfume de mi hermana el que le regale en navidad, puedo oler su sudor mezclado con el tuyo. Me abrazas, ¿que haces? ¡no me toques!, quiero empujarte, quiero quitarte, ¡como te atreves!, estoy a punto de voltearme y decirte que te vayas y en eso escucho tus dulces palabras

- Te amo, solo a ti te amo mi Ahome- siento mi corazón pararse por un segundo, ¿por que mientes Inuyasha? ¿que no vez que me estas matando? ¿como puedes ser tan cruel, tan cínico? Siento tu respirar tranquilo, te has quedado dormido.

Tic…tac…tic..tac..

Maldito reloj, siempre contándome el tiempo, siempre anunciándome que no estás, que te irás, marcándome el tiempo en que estas con ella, te odio, pero… ¡¿por que ella?! ¿por que habiendo tantas mujeres?... ¡es mi hermana!… es mi hermana… eres un monstro sabes… eres un monstro …Inuyasha…

Y me sigo preguntando que hago aquí, porque sigo aquí a tu lado, sabiendo que estás jugando conmigo, día tras día…noche tras noche… ¿por que no te dejo?… ¿Por qué? … ¿será que te amo?… no… ya no te amo… te ame Inuyasha… pero no ya no te amo, mataste ese amor que te tenia.

_Y entonces que haces aquí _me pregunta una vocecilla en mi cabeza, si… ¿que hago yo aquí a tu lado dejando que tus brazos me envuelvan?, ¡soy una tonta!... si definitivamente soy una tonta.

Tic…tac..tic…tac

No mas…no mas … ya estoy cansada… no más.

* * *

PvO Inuyasha

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, estaba muy cansado y el despertador sonaba estrepitosamente, molesto estire mi brazo derecho para apagar la alarma para después incorporarme, tu ya no estás acostada, te habías levantado una hora antes yo, seguramente estabas en la cocina preparando un delicioso almuerzo, me dirigí al baño y abrí la regadera. Tarde lo acostumbrado salí, y ahí en mi cama estaba un traje gris, una camisa rosa, y una corbata rayada. Los zapatos negros también estaban ahí, todos los días planchabas mi ropa y la ponías en nuestra cama mientras yo me bañaba, me vestí tranquilamente.

Cuando salí me dirigí a la cocina, ahí estabas tú de espaldas a mí, con tu cabello recogido en una cebolla baja mientras dos mechones rebeldes caían a cada lado de tu cara

- Buenos Días- te dije, esperando que te voltearas, me sonrieras de esa manera tan tierna y dulce que solo tú puedes expresar, pero para mi asombro no lo hiciste.

- Buenos días- contestaste con una voz neutra mientras volteabas los hot kaes en el sartén, sentí que algo está mal, pero después sacudí mi cabeza, era imposible seguramente estabas muy concentrada en el desayuno. Me senté en la mesa, y tú me serviste el desayuno, espere a que te sirvieras y te sentaras a desayunar conmigo, pero solamente saliste de cocina, y te fuiste a nuestra recamara, un minuto después escuche el sonido de la regadera.

Desayune en silencio, intentando ignorar tu raro comportamiento, termine y me dirigí a la recamara, y te vi… estabas desnuda y tu cabello ondulado caía mojado sobre tu espalda y caderas. No sentí deseos de tocarte, pese a que tu cuerpo también era perfecto y yo sabía que era solo mío, me sentí mal un instante, hacia muchos meses que no te tocaba, tenía que hacerte el amor o comenzarías a sospechar.

- Regresare tarde mi cielo… tengo…- comencé a decirte mi excusa de siempre, para poder ver a Kikyo

- Mucho trabajo… si ya lo sé, no te preocupes por mí, puedes llegar más tarde si lo deseas, hoy me quedare con Sango para planear su despedida de soltera, y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, no me esperes seguramente llegare hasta mañana en la noche- me dijiste, suspire aliviado así que era eso, me acerque y quise abrazarte, pero te moviste para tomar un vestido rojo muy sensual, evitando sin que te dieras cuenta mi abrazo.

- Entonces te veo mañana mi cielo, recuerda que tenemos que ir con mi padre, me va a promover a ser dueño de las compañías Taishio de aquí de Japón, mi hermano se irá a Inglaterra a formar una nueva compañía- te comente al recordar que ya mañana era mi día perfecto, por fin tendría la compañía de mi padre y mi estúpido hermano desaparecería de mi mundo

- Lo había olvidado, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dijiste sin tomarle mucha importancia, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

- Hasta pronto mi vida- te dije tiernamente mientras salía de la recamara, solo alcance a escuchar

- Adiós… Inuyasha- me fui al trabajo para tener un día perfecto como siempre, pero aun en todo el día ese adiós me siguió carcomiendo el alma, como una espina en el corazón. Si tú me faltaras todo se arruinaría, era tus la razón por la cual yo iba a obtener el puesto que quería, tú eras el genio detrás de mí, quien en realidad era la cabeza de mis ideas y mis proyectos, si tú te ibas, yo fracasaría, y mi vida dejaría de ser perfecta.

Me tomaría el día libre, tenía que alejar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, marque un numero y me contestó tu hermana, pasaría el día con ella.

* * *

PvO Kagome

Cuando saliste de la casa, rápidamente tome mi cel. y marque un numero.

- Hola Ahome que sucede- pregunto la voz de mi mejor amiga del otro lado de la línea, le había mentido a Inuyasha sobre la despedida de soltera, Sango y Miroku habían cancelado sus planes de boda, hasta para el año entrante por falta de dinero, pero aun no se lo habían comentado a alguien aparte de mi.

- Me voy Sango- dije firmemente, si me iba, ya no quería estar un segundo más ahí, me iba y no pensaba volver- Me voy Sango y necesito tu ayuda-Dije casi implorando, pensé que te negarías, dado que tu prometido era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha.

- Muy bien estoy ahí en 20 minutos Ahome- dijo Sango antes de colgar, y me deje caer en la cama, con una sonrisa, me dirigí a mi tocador y saque un sobre amarillo, que decía _Planes para la despedida de Solter_a, sonreí Inuyasha jamás había intentado ver dentro de este sobre, lo abrí y saque del sobre unas fotografías, ahí estabas tú con mi hermana, haciendo un acto que debiste hacer conmigo, sonó el timbre y me dirigí abrir las puerta, en el suelo estaba otro sobre, con mas fotos tuyas y de mi hermana, desde hace un año alguien me había estaba enviando información sobre tu adulterio.

Mañana seria tu día perfecto, yo lo sabia obtendrías lo que tanto habías querido, la compañía y tu hermano saldría de tu vida, ¿como se llamaba? ¿Sesshomaru?... si ese era su nombre, nunca lo conocí ni si quiera en fotos, hubiera sido bueno conocerlo, tengo curiosidad, ¿como seria él? ¿ Seria como tú?

Bueno al menos ya sabía como vengarme de ti, mire el departamento y comenzó a decidir que era lo que me llevaría, lo pensé mejor, no me llevaría nada, solo mi ropa. Mire la recamara que habíamos compartido por tanto tiempo, y no sentí tristeza al saber que te dejaría… al contrario me sentía aliviada.

Me dirigí al armario y saque una maleta grande, sonreí… que bueno era no ser fanática de tener un montón de ropa y zapatos, todo me cabria en una sola maleta, termine de guardar mi ropa y justo cuando había cerrado la maleta, tuve una gran idea.

No quería que me llamaras y me buscaras, para pedirme una explicación, no quería tener que volver a verte en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Inuyasha PvO

Mi día había sido demasiado perfecto y relajante, eran las 7 de la mañana cuando llegue a nuestro departamento, rogando por que aun no hubieras llegado, abrí la puerta y mire a dentro, todo estaba en orden perfecto, aun no llegabas y eso era bueno.

Encendí la tele y me senté un rato en el sillón, recordando todos los sucesos de ayer, había algunas cosas raras, Kikyo se había ido después de que hicimos el amor y me había dejado solo en el hotel, la había notado ausente, al igual que a ti Ahome, ambas estaban raras el día de ayer, no encontré ningún programa en la televisión y me dirigí hacia el bar que teníamos y me serví un whisky y encendí un cigarrillo, y me dirigí a nuestra habitación.

Tarde un segundo reaccionar, todas la paredes estaban tapizados de fotografías en blanco y negro.

- Imposible- pensé, pero sabía que era cierto, todas las fotos eran mías y de tu hermana, de nuestros encuentros, todas tenían fechas, solté la copa de whisky y corrí al armario, tu ropa no estaba, una maleta faltaba, mire el tocador, y ahí había dejado un nota.

_Creo… que ya no necesitas más explicaciones… siempre lo supe Inuyasha…Adiós_

_Nunca más tuya…_

_Ahome_

¡Esto en un sueño, una pesadilla, no podía ser cierto, tú me amabas, no podías dejarme, era imposible!, y entonces me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, metí mi mano en mi pantalón para sacar la cajita con el anillo de compromiso, y la abrí, encontré una nota que me dejo peor de lo que había imaginado.

_Me canse Inuyasha, de ser la otra, de engañar a mi hermana, ella sabe lo nuestro… yo le mande las fotos, nunca te dejo, y tu tampoco la dejaste… pero yo… yo si me marcho Inuyasha_

_Adiós Inuyasha_

_Kikyo_

¡Este era el peor día de mi vida! Corrí al celular, y marque el numero de Kikyo, y me mando a buzón, marque el de Ahome, y este sonó…

- **¡ Demonios!- **grite cuando vi el celular en la cocina, y entonces me reí amargamente- **Inuyasha eres el hombre que se quedo como el perro de las dos tortas- **Me dirigí al bar, y toma una botella de tequila, me pondría borracho, no me importaba nada mas.- **Brindo por ustedes Kikyo y Ahome… **

* * *

En el aeropuerto, una joven de cabello azabache, había abordado su avión rumbo a Inglaterra, ya estaba en su asiento, cuando otra pelinegra llego.

- ¡Ahome! ¿ Que haces aquí?- le pregunto la voz de su hermana, la vio y parpadeo varias veces antes de reaccionar.

- Kikyo… Lo mismo debería preguntarte- contesto Ahome asombrada mientras Kikyo se sentaba a lado suyo y se abrochaba el cinturón.

- Me voy…y no volveré- contesto Kikyo mirando a su hermana, quien la miraba como si no diera créditos a sus oídos.

- Yo también me voy Kikyo… y no pienso volver- dijo Ahome sonriendo, pero antes de que pudieran continuar dos hombres muy apuestos se sentaron cerca de ellas. Ambas miraron a los hombres cuando notaron que uno de ellos se parecía a Inuyasha.

- Oye Ahome ese hombre… verdad que se parece a Inuyasha- dijo Kikyo en un susurro, mientras la otra asentía. Entonces fue cuando ambos hombre se fijaron en ellas, provocando que se sonrojaran.

- Buenas tarde señoritas mi nombre es Bankotsu Kihara, y el es Sesshomaru Taishio, no habla mucho- dijo el joven de tez morena, mirando intensamente a las hermanas que se miraron con ojos de plato cuando vieron por primera vez al hermano mayor de Inuyasha.- ¿Ustedes son gemelas?

- Así es, mi nombres es Kagome Higurashi y ella es mi hermana gemela Kikyo- explico Kagome sin quitar su vista del hermano de Inuyasha, quien también la miraba intensamente.

Kagome y Kikyo comprendieron una cosa en ese instante, ninguna de las dos volvería a Japón, y ambas sabían que ese viaje, marcaria su destino.

* * *

1 año después

- ¡ No pienso ir a la boda de Sesshomaru!- grito Inuyasha

- ¡ Iras!- le respondió fuertemente su padre- Además también se casa Bankotsu, será una boda doble … así que no quiero excusas empaca tus cosas, asistirás a la boda de tu hermano te guste o no.

Inuyasha estaba cabreado, odiaba a su hermano, odiaba su vida, desde que las hermanas Higurashi lo habían dejado, su vida de había vuelto un desastre. Movido por la curiosidad abrió la invitación y su mundo se derrumbo.

**_Nos complace invitarle a la ceremonia religiosa, que se celebrara el 18 de febrero del 2010, a las…_**

**_Sesshomaru Bankotsu_**

**_Y y_**

**_Kagome Kikyo_**

- Definitivamente… Kami me odia- dijo Inuyasha con un sabor amargo en la boca


End file.
